


Adults

by CrowleyEatsMoose



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyEatsMoose/pseuds/CrowleyEatsMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe and reader failing at being adults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adults

You and your boyfriend, Gabriel lay sprawled out in the middle of your new apartment, cardboard boxes and half built furniture surrounding you.

 

“Gabe, oh man, Gabe! Look at us being adults! We have an apartment, and look at that table over there! We bought that, we built that!” You said looking over at your new roommate.

 

You raised your hand up and spread your fingers wide, and Gabriel raised his own hand to entangle his fingers with your own. “I know, sugar. We don’t even have to go out anymore. We can just stay home, cuddle and eat chocolate.”

 

“I love being an adult.” You brought your intertwined fingers down to the ground, and kissed his hand. “and you, I guess.” 

-@=@-

[ One Week Later]

 

“Y/N, We don’t have any food” Gabriel whined from the kitchen. 

 

You trekked through you're still garbage filled living room to the kitchen, and walked into Gabriel’s arms, resting your head on his shoulder.

 

“Gabe-- I think we have to get jobs” 

 

Gabriel just sighed before he pressed a soft kiss to your neck. “This is gonna be way harder than we thought; isn’t it Y/N?”

 

“Yeah”, you said lifting your head and ghosting you’re lips over his. You suddenly pushed off him and hit him on the ass. “Now go get ready, We gotta be real adults now babe.”

 

“But I’m not done my fruit loops!”


End file.
